


Nerves

by MeteoraWrites



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, First Kiss, M/M, Nick Is A Sweetheart, Recreational Drug Use, Troy is nervous af, Virgin Troy Otto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: "Nick... Nick, we can't stay here... We gotta go.." He finally managed to say, voice just above a whisper as he looked around wide eyed.Nick just turned his face so he was speaking against Troy's throat. "I can't go back.. Please don't make me." He begged, lips brushing against the sensitive skin above Troy's pulse point.A shiver ran through Troy's body at the feel of Nick's lips. The drugs in his system made him feel everything more intensely, and that scared him almost as much as being high did. "We can't stay out here, the dead..." He trailed off when Nick's lips suddenly brushed his neck again, but this time in a line of sloppy kisses.





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> sry im anon but i came to req a trick fic heheheheheheehe (im dying of thirst there is not enough trick content in this world!!!!) anyway!!! can u do a fic where troy is really nervous about getting w nick and nick tries to guide him thru whatever’s troubling him? it can be smut or fluff or both or hell it can be angst idc!!! i just need nervous virgin troy who doesnt know how to deal w positive emotions in my life (rly love ur writing btw ive read like everything uve wrote for these boys)  
> ~~  
> I got you, sweetie! And I’m gonna go ahead and set this at the Bazaar because Troy was so cute while he was high and freaking out.

Troy felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest. Like he was dying but also more alive than he'd ever been in his entire life.

The herd of walkers had long since passed, but he was still standing in the middle of the abandoned street clinging to Nick for dear life. The other man had his face pressed into Troy's shoulder now, his arms just as tight around Troy's body as Troy's were around his.

"Nick... Nick, we can't stay here... We gotta go.." He finally managed to say, voice just above a whisper as he looked around wide eyed.  

Nick just turned his face so he was speaking against Troy's throat. "I can't go back.. Please don't make me." He begged, lips brushing against the sensitive skin above Troy's pulse point.

A shiver ran through Troy's body at the feel of Nick's lips. The drugs in his system made him feel everything more intensely, and that scared him almost as much as being high did. "We can't stay out here, the dead..." He trailed off when Nick's lips suddenly brushed his neck again, but this time in a line of sloppy kisses.

Suddenly Nick was holding his face between his hands and placing a kiss on Troy's shock parted lips. When Troy didn't react Nick pulled away, blinking in confusion. "I'm sorry, Troy... I thought.. Never mind, let's just go.." He said, carefully starting to pull away from Troy.

Troy didn't let Nick go, still holding onto him tightly. "You kissed me..." He said, voice awe struck as he stared at Nick like a deer caught in headlights. His head was spinning now. Nick had really kissed him.

"Yeah, I did. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." Nick rambled, looking around a bit wildly before locking eyes with Troy again.

"I've never..." Troy mumbled, not sure what to do now but look down at Nick’s lips. He didn't want Nick to feel sorry, and he didn't want to forget it. If anything, he wanted more, and that thought scared the hell out of him.

"Never what?" Nick asked, blinking at Troy in confusion before looking at where Troy still had one arm around his shoulders and a hand on his neck. When he looked up again Troy was no longer looking down but looking into his eyes. "Was that your first kiss?"

Swallowing hard, Troy nodded. He grew up on a ranch with people that were either family, or close enough to be called family regardless of relations. There was literally no dating pool for him. So yeah, he'd never been kissed, or anything else for that matter.

Troy felt his heart rate skyrocket with the smile Nick gave him then. His stomach twisted into knots when Nick pulled him close so their bodies were flush against one another.

"You want me to show you how?" Nick asked, tone playful as he tilted his head to bring their lips about an inch apart.

Troy's breath hitched in his throat at Nick's words. Not trusting his voice to cooperate, he gave a small nod.

Nick just grinned and with that he was kissing Troy again.

Now that Troy had known it was coming, he hesitantly returned the kiss. He tried to mirror Nick's movements, but his nerves were running so high he couldn't quite focus.

Eventually Nick pulled away, blinking at Troy. "You really have never done this before, have you?"

"Never." Troy managed to say after clearing his throat and licking his lips. "Sorry.."

"Hey, don’t be sorry. We can take this slow, okay? Maybe try again when we're not out of our minds?" He suggested with another grin.

Troy found himself nodding, because hell yes he wanted that. "You seriously wanna do this with me?" He asked before he could think otherwise.

A chuckle escaped Nick's lips and he started to pull Troy in the direction of the Bazaar. "Yes, seriously. Now come on, let's sneak back into the Bazaar and find a place to crash. We'll talk about this when you're sober."

Now Troy was laughing. "Yeah, and you'll have changed your mind by then." He said cynically.

Nick stopped and turned to face Troy. "You really think I'd do that to you, after everything we've been through?" He asked

"Maybe..." Troy said, nerves making him look anywhere but at Nick.

Nick huffed a breath before grabbing Troy's face between his hands and kissing him again. When he pulled away he let his forehead rest against Troy's as he spoke again. "Troy, I want to be with you. But not when we're both high out of our minds and you're too nervous to enjoy it. So, we'll pick this up later, alright?"

Troy nodded, smiling before giving Nick a quick kiss on the lips. "Yeah, alright." He said, nerves settling a little.

They made their way back to the bazaar, and even though he was scared out of his mind, he curled up on a pile of blankets with Nick as they both came down from their high. The two of them stayed like that until they fell asleep in the early morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
